


Something Good Can Work

by Zee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m always flirting with you,” Kuro said. “You just don’t care, most of the time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good Can Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros/gifts).



> Written for Ouroboros for her birthday. <3 
> 
> Title is from "Something Good Can Work" by Two Door Cinema Club. Thanks to Autoeuphoric for the beta.

Kuro lifted the dandelion to his lips and blew, watching as a hundred gray seed heads danced into flight. He blew them in Kenma’s direction, and smiled when a few of them landed on Kenma’s PSP. “Hey.”

Kenma scrunched his nose, and blew them away. He looked only slightly annoyed, a look he wore often around Kuro, and didn’t look up when he replied, “Hey.”

It was a beautiful late-Spring day. They were sprawled on the lawn of Kuro’s house, Kenma sitting with his legs folded neatly beneath him and Kuro lying on his stomach. Kuro plucked another flower, blowing more seeds at Kenma and laughing when Kenma made a small noise of objection. Kenma was as endlessly fun to tease as a cat.

“I think Yamamoto’s been practicing extra,” Kuro said, picking a live dandelion this time and rubbing the yellow petals between his fingertips. “He was looking particularly good yesterday.”

Kenma didn’t say anything, but when Kuro lifted his head up from his flowers, Kenma was looking at him. When their eyes met, Kenma’s gaze flicked back down to his game.

“Yeah, the whole team’s been looking good lately,” Kuro said, mostly to himself. He propped his arm on the grass and lay his head on his bicep, closing his eyes. All he could hear was the wind in the grass and the sound of Kenma’s fingers tapping away.

*

“Hey.” Kuro caught up to Kenma in two bounds, grinning as he slung an arm over Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma allowed himself to be hugged to Kuro’s side, even leaning into him a little bit. Around them their fellow students jostled past, the student body parting in front of them like a sea. “Did you see how Ikeda almost lost his shit this morning?”

Ikeda was their homeroom teacher. Kenma nodded. “Ando was late for the fourth time in a row. But he seemed anxious before that. I think something must be going on in his home life.”

“Oh, yeah? What have you noticed?” Kuro was used to relying on Kenma’s observation skills, both on and off the court. 

Kenma shrugged one shoulder. “Yesterday he was having a conversation on his phone in the parking lot. I didn’t hear any specifics but his voice was raised and he seemed upset about something.”

“Huh.” Kuro filed that information away. He changed the subject, asking Kenma what he’d thought of their practice yesterday and listening hard to the answer. Kuro knew he was the captain, and part of taking his responsibility seriously meant listening to Kenma. Even when Kenma didn’t have much to say about volleyball, his pauses and facial expressions revealed things. 

And Kuro just liked to listen to him talk. There was also that.

*

“Hey.” Kuro propped himself up on one elbow on his bed. In the doorway, Kenma paused at Kuro’s voice. He’d been about to leave. They’d been hanging out, Kenma on his game and Kuro studying, since school let out three hours ago. Kuro knew he was greedy to want even more time with Kenma, but it didn’t stop the unhappy ache he felt at Kenma leaving.

 _Spend the night?_ he wanted to ask. _Like we used to do when we were kids._

He swallowed that question down. Instead he said, “Are you looking forward to the practice match with Karasuno tomorrow?”

Kenma took the question seriously, mulling it over with an inward look on his face. After a while he said, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Kuro said. Any time he could get Kenma to admit any kind of enthusiasm for volleyball, it was a victory. Even though he suspected that the reason Kenma was looking forward to playing Karasuno had little to do with the game itself. “It’s been awhile since you’ve seen Hinata, right? I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you.”

Kenma’s eyebrows shot up, startled. Kuro didn’t know how he could be surprised, after all this time, that Kuro was paying attention. “I guess so,” Kenma said. Then abruptly, “Are you jealous?”

It was Kuro’s turn to be surprised. He toyed with a loose thread on his bedspread, thinking the question over. He was pleased that Kenma had made a friend, of course, but now that he thought about it… well. It would be nice if Kuro was the one who made Kenma look forward to volleyball. Kuro guessed that Kenma was too used to his presence for that to be the case.

“Maybe a little,” Kuro admitted. He didn’t elaborate. Kenma was looking at him, studying him. Kuro tried not to fidget.

“It’s just different. He’s new,” Kenma said after staring too long. “And interesting. But you’re you.”

Kuro supposed that was something. The ‘interesting’ comment hurt; Kuro rarely felt as if he held Kenma’s interest. They were familiar to each other, and Kuro worried sometimes that this meant Kenma took him for granted.

But what was the alternative? Trying to force Kenma to miss him by not seeing him every day, by being stingy with his time? Kuro didn’t want that either. And he knew that when Kenma said ‘but you’re you,’ he was trying to say that Kuro was something special. 

So he smiled and said, “And you’re you. The jealousy--I mean, it’s not a big thing. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Kenma still lingered in the doorway, his eyes casting over Kuro’s face like he was looking for something. The air between them felt charged. 

Eventually Kenma nodded at him and left with a “g’night” over his shoulder. Kuro let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding and fell back against the bed. 

*

“Hey.” It was lunchtime, and they were alone in the bleachers. Kuro was throwing a candy wrapper at Kenma’s head. Kenma looked up. “Tell me about the game you’re playing.”

Kenma sighed, lowering his PSP. “It’s a mystery game. There’s a haunted village and… you don’t really care, do you?”

Kuro shrugged. “Not really. Just wanted to hear your voice,” he said, grinning.

Kenma sucked in a sharp intake of breath. “You can’t just--”

“...just what?” Kuro prompted when Kenma didn’t finish his sentence. Kuro had a volleyball that he was idly tossing back and forth from one hand to the other, and he yelped when Kenma suddenly leaned over and batted it out of his hands, sending it bouncing down the bleacher seats.

“Can’t just say things like that,” Kenma said. Suddenly he was standing in front of Kuro, towering over him a little bit since Kuro was still sitting down. Kuro stared up at him, his gaze landing on the edge of Kenma’s collarbone sticking out of his t-shirt. “Not if you don’t mean it.”

“Who says I don’t mean it? I like your voice,” Kuro said. Kenma frowned, an adorable line forming between his eyebrows.

“You’re flirting with me,” he said. An accusation. 

“I’m always flirting with you,” Kuro said. “You just don’t care, most of the time.”

“You’re wrong.” And Kuro could feel it again, this strange electricity in the air between them. Something new in a friendship that was very, very old. 

“I am?” Kuro’s throat felt dry. He could tell that Kenma was getting frustrated with him, but he wasn’t being obtuse on purpose. It was just hard to keep up when things were shifting beneath him like this.

“I care,” Kenma said. And then his fingers were on Kuro’s chin and he was leaning in, and Kuro felt the press of Kenma’s lips against his. Kenma’s mouth was dry and warm and just as Kuro was registering what was happening, Kenma pulled away.

His face was still at Kuro’s level. Kuro stared into Kenma’s big golden eyes and realized dimly that Kenma’s mouth was moving. “Sorry, what?”

Kenma huffed; Kuro felt the breath on his chin. “I asked if this is what you wanted.”

And it was, fuck of _course_ it was, but Kuro had never expected Kenma to initiate anything, never thought that Kenma might care enough to want this. 

“This is definitely what I want,” Kuro said. He grabbed Kenma’s waist and urged him closer. Kenma went willingly until he was pulled onto Kuro’s lap, his thighs straddling Kuro’s hips. Kenma’s hands came up to drape around Kuro’s neck, and when Kuro leaned forward Kenma’s mouth was right there. 

They kissed until the lunch period was over, and Kuro went to his next class filled with so much energy that concentrating was difficult.

*

"Hey." 

Kuro whispered the word against Kenma’s cheek, smiling as he said it. They were making out in Kuro’s room, two weeks since their first kiss on the bleachers. “Want to see me naked?”

Kenma pulled back enough to give Kuro a withering look. “You’re so full of yourself.”

Kuro shrugged. “Maybe,” he allowed. “You want to?”

The corner of Kenma’s mouth quirked up. “Sure.”

They had only gone as far as kissing, a little groping, but there hadn’t been the opportunity to go any farther until now. They were sprawled on Kuro’s bed and it was a rare Sunday with no practice--they had plenty of time, so it seemed only natural to Kuro.

Kenma scooted back and Kuro sat up, stripping off his shirt. He lifted up his ass to pull his shorts and boxers down, and it didn’t escape his attention that Kenma’s eyes were following his movements. 

Knowing that made him feel hot all over. It was still new, this knowledge that Kenma desired him, was affected by him. It was still something that shocked Kuro and made him want to explore the boundaries of their friendship, or whatever this was. 

Kuro lay back down on the bed. Kenma had seen him naked before, of course, but he didn’t know if Kenma had ever really _looked._ Not the way Kenma was looking now, his eyes sweeping up and down Kuro’s body and his cheeks getting red. Kuro put his hands behind his head and let his head tilt to look up at the ceiling, trying to be as relaxed as possible while Kenma looked his fill. 

He felt Kenma’s fingers brush against his side, sending a slight shiver through him. When Kuro glanced over at him, Kenma looked almost shy, his chin ducked against his chest.

“You’re beautiful,” Kenma mumbled, and Kuro felt a stutter go through his heart. He reached out, his fingers caressing a lock of Kenma’s hair.

“So’re you,” he said, and Kenma shook his head.

“Not the way you are. Kuro…” Kenma touched his side again, a shy touch that made goosebumps rise on Kuro’s skin. 

“Do you want to do anything to me?” Kuro asked. He kept his voice as gentle and casual as possible, not that he really thought that Kenma was that easily spooked. It was just, they still hadn’t figured out where the lines were in this new thing they’d created. Getting naked was easy for Kuro, but he didn’t know about the next steps.

Kenma frowned a little. “I… don’t know,” he said. “Yes. But. I don’t know about now.”

“Oh.” Kuro deflated a little bit, but bounced quickly back. He sat up. “That’s all right. I can just hang out naked, I mean, that’s a pretty good look for me right--”

“No.” Kenma placed a hand on Kuro’s chest and pushed, sending him back down. Kuro’s head hit the pillow. “I want to watch you.”

Kuro’s eyebrows shot up. “Watch me?”

“Yes.” Kenma’s face was bright red but he met Kuro’s eyes, his gaze firm. “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

“O-oh.” For some reason this prospect made Kuro blush. He had been all for getting naked with Kenma, but masturbation was something private, something that had always just been his and his alone. He wasn’t sure he could do it properly in front of someone else, even Kenma.

“You don’t want to?” Kenma’s voice was neutral, but Kuro saw his shoulders sag a little bit. 

“No, it’s just--I’m a little nervous,” Kuro said, releasing a shaky laugh. He let his hand rest on his stomach, thinking about touching himself lower. “It’s kind of… private, you know?”

“That’s why I want to see it,” Kenma said, like this should have been obvious. Maybe it should have been. 

“Have you thought about this before? Me touching myself, I mean.” Kuro was curious. He was already a little bit hard, just from lying here and getting stared at by Kenma. 

“Maybe,” Kenma hedged, looking away. While his head was turned, Kuro took a breath, closed his eyes and reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock. He stroked lightly, rubbing his fingers up and down the backside of his cock until he was fully hard. 

He needed something to think about. He’d never let himself think about Kenma while masturbating before, but it was impossible not to think of him now. Kuro thought about Kenma lying naked and flushed underneath him, thought about Kenma’s fingers wrapped around his cock instead of his own. Kenma had such beautiful hands.

There was a creak and Kuro opened his eyes to see Kenma lying down on his side next to him. Kenma had his head propped up on his elbow and he was staring openly, riveted. It made Kuro feel self-conscious but also a little proud. Kenma looked as wrapped up in the proceedings as he ever did in one of his video games.

“What are you thinking about?”Kenma asked, his fingers going to the same spot on Kuro’s side that he’d been touching before, his fingernails scraping over Kuro’s ribs. 

“You,” Kuro said honestly. Kenma had his bottom lip between his teeth and it was gorgeous, Kenma was gorgeous. 

“Tell me,” Kenma said, and Kuro groaned, bucking his hips upward and into his fist. He spat in his hand and jacked himself harder, getting a rhythm going. 

“Thinking about fucking your mouth,” Kuro said. He’d said that to get a reaction out of Kenma and he’s not disappointed: Kenma’s lips parted and he sucked in a quick breath, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“What else?” Kenma said, his voice as thin and breathless as a ghost’s. 

“Thinking about the noises you’d make,” Kuro said. He was so hard that he ached, and he had to squeeze himself with more force than he’d usually use. It was coming, that sweet stretched feeling that meant he was on the brink of orgasm, but he didn’t want to yet, didn’t want to end this. “Thinking about you looking up at me, my dick in your mouth--”

It was the filthiest thing he’d ever said out loud, especially to Kenma. He could feel his ears go hot. A spasm crossed over Kenma’s face and he hissed, his hand coming down to grab at the bicep that Kuro wasn’t using to jerk himself off. “You think I’d do that for you?”

“I--I don’t know,” Kuro said honestly. “Maybe. You want to?” He spread his thumb over the head of his cock, slicking his fingers with pre-come. He slowed his hand down, too, trying to make this last.

Kenma opened his eyes and looked at Kuro, considering this. “Yes,” he said finally, and it shocked a shaky groan out of Kuro. He believed that Kenma was serious because Kenma was always serious, never said anything without considering it carefully first. 

“I’d do you, too,” Kuro said, breathless and frenzied. “I’d suck you off right now if you wanted me to--I’d do anything--”

Kenma leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue slipping easily into Kuro’s mouth. Kuro kissed back, craning his neck and stretching up on one elbow. When the kiss broke, Kenma’s eyes were shining and he looked intense, driven, the way he looked right before making an unexpected toss. It was a look that went straight to Kuro’s cock. 

“I just want you to keep doing this,” Kenma said. When he leaned back up, Kuro could see that he was hard beneath his sweatpants. As Kuro watched, Kenma scooted back against the wall and slid his pants down, wrapping a hand around himself. 

It was the first time that Kuro had ever seen Kenma naked like this, and it was almost too much to handle. Kuro groaned and let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling. For a few moments there was no sound other than the slick, rough sound of skin on skin and their loud breathing, the occasional grunt. 

“Fuck,” Kuro gasped as he got close, his toes curling and his back going rigid. “I’m going to come--Kenma--”

“Do it then,” Kenma said, his voice a command. That was all it took. Kuro squeezed his eyes shut and came into his fist, his mouth open in some embarrassing shape. 

When it was over, when he let himself collapse back down onto the bed, he looked over at Kenma. Kenma seemed to be on the brink, too, his head thrown back exposing the long, pretty line of his neck. He gasped out, “Kuro,” and it was the hottest thing Kuro had ever heard in his life. Then he was coming, arching against the wall as his his hand and shirt were striped with white.

Kuro groped around on his bedroom floor for a towel and found one, wiping himself off and handing it to Kenma, who followed suit. Then he lay back on the bed, panting and spent. 

“Here,” Kuro said, reaching out to tug on Kenma’s sleeve. “Lie down.”

Kenma sighed and gave Kuro a look like he was inconveniencing him, but he acquiesced, lying down next to Kuro and resting his head on Kuro’s chest. Kuro hugged him close, his arm around Kenma’s skinny shoulders. For a while they lay there, listening to their breathing slowly even out.

Eventually Kuro said “Hey,” combining it with a squeeze to Kenma’s shoulders. “That was good, wasn’t it?”

Kenma made a small humming noise. “Yeah,” he said. 

“Next time maybe we could actually, you know. Do the stuff we talked about.”

“You mean, like fucking my mouth?” Kenma said, his voice bone-dry and deadpan. Kuro felt himself go red. 

“Uh--maybe, I mean, it doesn’t have--I just said that--”

“It’s okay,” Kenma said, and Kuro suspected that he was laughing inwardly. “We can do that next time. But I liked watching you.”

Kuro couldn’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot. “I liked having you watch me.”

“Good,” Kenma said. He squirmed out of Kuro’s grip and crawled over to the other edge of the bed, where he’d set his PSP back when they began making out. Retrieving it, he settled back down in Kuro’s arms. 

Kuro was content to not do anything but lie here, dozing off to the quiet noises of Kenma’s fingers tapping the screen. The skin of Kenma’s shoulders was warm against his fingertips. Happiness buzzed through him at the thought that his relationship with Kenma was now permanently changed to the point that lying naked with Kenma in his arms was possible.

He was brought gradually out of sleep by the feel of Kenma sliding out from under his arm. “I should go,” Kenma said, sitting up. “It’s getting late. My parents--”

“Yeah, of course,” Kuro said, sitting up. He grabbed for his pants and shirt, standing up to get dressed so he could walk Kenma to the door. 

Kuro pulled Kenma into an embrace and kissed the top of his head when they got to the front door. His parents were around here somewhere, and they could potentially see, but he was feeling reckless.

“Hey,” Kenma said, hugging him back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Kuro hung on for just a few seconds past what was necessary before he finally let go and stepped back. “Come over again?”

“Sure.” Kenma gave him a smile that was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and pushed a strand of hair off of his face. Kuro lived for that smile. He grinned back and leaned in, cupping Kenma’s cheek and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

Kenma left, and Kuro returned to his room full of the bright knowledge that Kenma was into him, that Kenma liked him, that Kenma cared. It wasn’t something he’d ever take for granted. Kenma’s attention was like a lightning bug, quickly gone and so precious when you managed to capture it, and Kuro was thrilled to discover that he could catch it by getting naked. 

Kenma liked him. And there was no reason to be jealous of Hinata or anyone else, because what they had was special and unique to them. It thrilled Kuro to his core, and as he flopped back onto his bed he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.


End file.
